


Intern

by celli



Series: Intern [1]
Category: Smallville, Sports Night
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Pre-Het, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-16
Updated: 2004-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's first day at the <em>Daily Planet</em>--her second first day, to be technical--was not the unqualified success she'd hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trinaest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/gifts).



> Thanks to Annie for the beta.

Chloe's first day at the _Daily Planet_ \--her second first day, to be technical--was not the unqualified success she'd hoped for. Her press ID photo caught her in the middle of a bizarre expression. Her desk was on one side of a paper-thin wall and the men's room was on the other side. To top it off, her first assignment involved researching the most prevalent causes of food poisoning. In a word: ick.

She hated being an intern.

Lunch arrived, finally. Chloe spent a good ten minutes staring at the various entrees offered in the _Planet_ cafeteria. "Salmonella, botulism, or E. coli?" she muttered. "Eeny meeny..." She finally gave up and grabbed a bag of Doritos.

She settled into a table with the chips and a book. It took approximately five seconds to notice that the cute blond boy at the next table was staring at her. Chloe followed the line of his gaze. She was fairly certain he was staring at the book in front of her, not at her breasts, but she cleared her throat meaningfully anyway.

"Sorry," he said. "Trying to see what you were reading."

"Upside down? From ten feet away?"

"I have exceptional eyesight?"

She had to laugh at the hopeful look on his face. "Anne Lamott." She held the book up, and he took it as an invitation to get up and stand awkwardly across from her.

" _Bird By Bird_? Do you like it?"

She shrugged.

"Maybe I could borrow it sometime. I heard it's a little bizarre, but it has some good advice."

"Bizarre's my thing," Chloe said, almost to herself. "Who told you that?"

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable. "My dad."

"And does he write, or does he just have an opinion on everything?"

"A little bit of both." He smiled, and Chloe revised him upward from cute to potentially gorgeous. He had dimples that kept trying to peek out, and adorably uncool hair. "But every once in a while I like to surprise him and actually take his advice."

"And what does your dad say about trying to pick up strange girls in newspaper cafeterias?"

"Make sure she's not a Jets fan," he said so seriously that Chloe almost believed him.

"Are the Sharks okay?"

"Of course!" His entire face lit up. Oh, she was in such trouble.

Still, when had that stopped her?

"I'm glad to hear it." She offered a hand. "Chloe Sullivan, MetU, Features intern."

"Charlie McCall, NYU, Sports."

"I figured. Have a seat, Charlie, and tell me what you think of the _Planet_."

Maybe she wouldn't write off her second first day just yet.


End file.
